


Sharp Dressed Man

by Borsari



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Хороший портной иногда бывает на вес золота.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneHandedBooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHandedBooks/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sharp Dressed Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874092) by [OneHandedBooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHandedBooks/pseuds/OneHandedBooks). 



> Шармез — дорогая шелковая ткань.  
> Пейсли — декоративный орнамент каплеобразной формы (турецкие огурцы, индийский огурец, восточный огурец, турецкий боб).

Ганнибал стоял на ничем не примечательном крыльце совершенно непримечательного загородного дома. Придержав небольшую плетеную корзинку одной рукой, он дважды постучал в непримечательную деревянную дверь.   
Ответа он не получил. Впрочем, он его вообще-то и не ждал. Удобнее перехватив корзинку, он распахнул дверь в уютное фойе. Над головой раздались переливы серебряных колокольчиков, звук которых резким перезвоном отскочил эхом от выложенных марокканской плиткой стен.  
Из фойе вел короткий коридор, увешанный выцветшими отпечатками жизни Западной Африки — несколько слепых черепаховых масок, разукрашенных белой краской, нависали с одной стороны, а с другой, чуть дальше, был портрет невысокого чернокожего мальчика, у которого рядом с обмотанной в лохмотья ногой роились мухи.  
Коридор сменился узкой мастерской. При этом она была настолько длинной, что если рассуждать логически, то никак не могла вписаться в размеры довольно скромного дома. В самом дальнем конце находился старый, но ухоженный Зингер. А в передней части комнаты стоял поцарапанный временем фермерский стол из массива клена. Довершали картину совершенно разные стулья, расставленные вокруг. Ганнибал опустил плетеную корзинку на стол, терпеливо сложил руки и стал ждать.  
Из задней части комнаты показался мистер Нанси. Это был сгорбленный сморщенный старик. На его иссушенном теле, как на вешалке, болтался возмутительно пурпурный клетчатый костюм. Во всем его образе был тонкий налет чего-то нереального — при взгляде на него казалось, что на тебя смотрят сотни глаз, а сотни рук тянут пальцы. По мере того, как мистер Нанси шел через длинную-длинную комнату, его образ менялся. С каждым шагом фигура, мерцая и переливаясь, становилась выше, распрямлялась, пока перед Ганнибалом не предстал мужчина в самом расцвете сил лет сорока.  
— Показушник, — невозмутимо заметил Ганнибал.  
Нанси широко улыбнулся, обнажив ряд белых крепких зубов. Сняв канареечно-желтые перчатки и засунув их в карман пиджака, он ловкой хваткой притянул Ганнибала за локоть и громко расцеловал его в обе щеки.  
— Давно не виделись, старый друг.  
Нанси чуть отпрянул и критично осмотрел Ганнибала: черные кожаные брюки и мотоциклетные ботинки, узкая куртка на молнии, под которой виднелась обтягивающая хенли. На щеках застыла колкая щетина, а волосы настолько отросли, что закрывали шею сзади.  
— Опять в бегах?  
— Можно и так сказать.  
Нанси кивнул и перевел взгляд на стоящую на столе плетеную корзинку. В животе у него заурчало.  
— Ланч?  
— Чай.  
— Так даже лучше.  
Ганнибал открыл крышку корзинки и вытащил две тарелки из китайского фарфора, украшенные голубыми цветами. Затем последовали два полных набора столового серебра и стопка салфеток. Целый поднос с хрустящими бутербродами и четыре крошечных пирожка с мясным фаршем. Пестро-красная керамическая миска сладких, спелых фруктов. Бледно-зеленое блюдо, с горкой ярких зеленых овощей. Большой фарфоровый чайник, наполненный дымящимся черным чаем. К чайнику прилагались две нежнейшие чайные пары, отделанные золотом.   
— Позёр, — прокомментировал Нанси, когда из немыслимых недр корзинки показалась трехъярусная подставка для торта, усыпанная маленькими пирожными и сахарными печеньицами.  
— Нельзя шить костюмы на голодный желудок, — насмешливо ответил Ганнибал. — По крайней мере, так ты всегда говоришь.  
Нанси пододвинул к столу потрепанное розовое кресло и рухнул в него с длинным голодным вздохом.  
— Неужели и правда всегда?  
— Именно.  
Ганнибал положил две веточки красной жимолости на край каждой тарелки, потом замер и на мгновение отступил, чтобы осмотреть стол.  
Нанси выждал ровно две секунды, прежде чем нетерпеливо замахать на него рукой.  
— Садись-садись-садись. Налей уже чай, пока он не остыл, м? Боже, да мы состаримся еще лет на сто, прежде чем ты закончишь возиться.  
— Возиться, — фыркнул Ганнибал. — И это говорит тот, кто в две тысячи семнадцатом носит гетры, запонки из резной кости и шляпу с пером.   
— Ты имеешь что-то против моего стиля? Я твой портной, Ганнибал.  
Ганнибал неразборчиво хмыкнул, но чай все-таки налил. Обжигающе горячий Улун.  
Наполнив чашки, он сел на вычурный стул из красного дерева. У стула была насыщенного кобальтового цвета подушка, и похож он был больше на трон, чем на стул. Епископский стул из соборной церкви Святой Марии в Сен-Жан-Пье-де-Пор. Нанси так сильно восхищался им в свой последний визит туда, что Среда любезно захватил стул с собой, когда в церкви случился трагический пожар. Подозрительный трагический пожар, как помнил Нанси.  
Ганнибал положил на колени льняную салфетку и любезно указал на заставленный всевозможными деликатесами стол.  
— Пожалуйста, ешь.  
Нанси не нужно было просить дважды. Он наполнил свою фарфоровую тарелку виноградом, клубникой и кусочками сочной дыни, маленькими пирожными и печеньем, идеально квадратными сэндвичами с курицей и кресс-салатом. Белое вино и овощи, припущенные в сливочном масле.  
Нанси потянулся к соблазнительным мясным пирожкам — на краю его тарелки как раз осталось место для одного, — но вдруг замер, растопырив длинные пальцы. Он перевел взгляд с крохотного пирожка на Ганнибала и обратно. Маслянистая корочка потрескалась и теперь источала пикантный аромат: нежные нотки фруктов и пряного сала и еще какого-то мелко рубленного мяса.  
— Традиционный рецепт? — настороженно спросил Нанси.  
— В какой-то мере, — уголки губ Ганнибала едва заметно дрогнули. — Мои гости готовы были за них жизнь отдать.  
Нанси что-то понятливо промычал, словно ничего другого от Ганнибала и не ожидал, и убрал руку. Пустую. Взяв салфетку, он аккуратно заправил ее за ворот рубашки.  
* * *

Когда его тарелка наконец-то опустела — на ней остались лишь цветки жимолости, — Нанси глубоко вздохнул и довольно потянулся, поглаживая худой, плоский живот.  
— У тебя там поместится вся моя корзинка, и ему едва ли что-то будет, — заметил Ганнибал, потягивая чай.  
— Это дар, — Нанси хищно улыбнулся. Он сунул в рот один из красных цветков и облизал губы.  
— А это было украшение.  
— Но ведь вкусное. — Опять ухмыльнувшись, Нанси взял второй цветок и наклонил его так, чтобы прозрачный сладкий нектар капнул на язык, затем со вздохом отложил его в сторону. — Это напомнило мне одну историю, — вдруг сказал он.  
— Тебе все напоминает об историях.  
— Однажды Аид… — начал Нанси и кивнул на Ганнибала, добавив: — Это ты.  
Ганнибал невозмутимо вежливо уставился на него, посмотрев поверх золотого ободка чашки.  
— Хм.  
— Ага, — Нанси уверенно кивнул. — Так о чем я?  
— Полагаю, ты прервался на «однажды Аид».  
Нанси поднял руки над головой, опять потянувшись всеми своими размытыми конечностями.   
— Точно. Ну так вот. Однажды Аид прогуливался по берегу Аркадской реки. Просто вышел подышать воздухом, проветриться. Ну, знаешь, подустал немного мертвыми править.  
Ганнибал обхватил дымящуюся чашку обеими руками, все так же спокойно смотря на Нанси. Под его правым глазом едва заметно дернулась венка.  
Нанси же, кинув на него пристальный взгляд, продолжил. Когда он рассказывал свои истории, его акцент буквально совершал кругосветное путешествие, скача от резкой Ганы до томного Суринама и говора Луизианы, который был настолько сочным, что даже Ганнибал понимал его с трудом.  
— Ниже по течению Аид встретил стройное весенне создание по имени Персефона. Клянусь, в те дни родители называли своих детей как им заблагорассудится. Темные волосы, голубые глаза. Никого не напоминает?  
Ганнибал слегка поерзал в царственных объятиях своего величественного стула. Его лицо оставалось отстраненно вежливым, тогда как за плечами начали шипеть и виться тени.  
— Персефона в одиночестве резвилась на душистом лугу у берега реки. Три ее маленьких собачки с тявканьем носились вокруг… или это была одна собака с тремя головами? Что-то все никак не вспомню… — Нанси чересчур беспечно пожал плечами. — Это было уже так давно. В общем, Аид был просто очарован этим прелестным существом — а кто бы не был — и предложил ей место при своем дворе. Естественно, она отказалась. Умная девочка.  
Ганнибал начал отбивать на фарфоровых боках чашки мерный ритм. Тук-тук-тук. Тук-тук-тук.  
— Конечно же, Аид не мог принять такой ответ. Он уговаривал ее, морочил голову. Даже сыграл ей серенаду на проклятой арфе. Жуткий инструмент! Его звук похож на… как если бы песчаный вихрь подул в горлышки дюжине разномастных бутылок с газировкой.   
Медовыми речами он заманил этот дрожащий цветок в самое устье реки, в место, где Аркадская река вытекала из ада, а потом повел ее глубже во тьму. Он преподнес Персефоне всевозможные дары: девочку из слоновой кости, насаженную на золотые оленьи рога, слепого грешника, вплетенного в цветущее дерево, кровоточащее сердце на подставке для мечей. Дары были идеальны… для мертвого если только. Слишком отравлены для кого-то живого.   
Ганнибал облизал языком клык и подул на чай, который уже почти кипел от жара его рук.  
— У Аида был накрыт грандиозный свадебный пир, стол ломился от самой роскошной еды, которую Персефона когда-либо видела: свежие красные фрукты и пикантное мясо, а еще всевозможные сладости. Наверху в течение нескольких месяцев бушевала бесконечная зима, а бедняжка все это время голодала в аду. Она сказала Аиду, что отобедает с ним, даже если это будет означать, что она никогда не сможет уйти, и позволила ему проводить себя к столу и наполнить тарелку.  
А Аид… ну, думаю, Аид действительно поверил этой малышке, когда она сказала, что останется с ним. Но этому не суждено было случиться. Как только Аид занял свое место в самом конце длинного-предлинного стола, Персефона откинула стул, позвала своего маленького трехголового пса и бросилась бежать. Так и убежала она прямо из ада и ни разу не оглянулась.  
Ганнибал с такой силой опустил чашку на стол, что расколол его. Глаза его при этом сверкали, а губы были плотно сжаты.  
— Достаточно.  
Мистер Нанси уселся в кресле ровно и обвиняюще ткнул в Ганнибала пальцем. Вся его напускная легкость и дразнящий тон слетели с него, словно шелуха.  
— Что я сказал тебе при нашей последней встрече?  
Ганнибал провел острым черным ногтем по трещине на столешнице.  
— «Найди себе царицу», — недовольно бросил он.  
— А ты что сделал?  
Ганнибал думал о золотистых волосах и тонких изгибах. О сильных, но изящных руках, держащих пистолет или бокал с виски. Темные кудри и широкие плечи. Кровь, страх и дрожь в темноте.  
— ...что-то вроде того.  
Нанси скептически посмотрел на Ганнибала, и тот пожал плечами, сказав:  
— Знаешь, это напомнило мне одну историю.  
Сомнение на лице Нанси стало сильнее, темные брови сошлись на переносице.  
— Да неужели?  
— О, да, — ответил Ганнибал. — Она довольно короткая. Жил-был паук. Это незаметное маленькое восьминогое существо пробралось в дом к брату Смерти и съело всю его еду, а еще было крайне грубым. — Он замолчал, положив подбородок на скрещенные руки, и стал ждать.  
— Ну а дальше что? — не в силах остановить себя, спросил Нанси.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся, обнажив ряд слишком острых зубов.  
— А дальше братец Смерть сожрал его вместе с костями.  
Блестящие глаза Нанси полыхнули злым огнем.  
— Эта история заканчивается не так.  
Ганнибал уверенно вытер руки салфеткой и встал, чтобы разобраться с остатками еды.  
— Рассказчик контролирует историю, Ананси. Именно так ты всегда и говоришь.  
Нанси отодвинулся от стола и отошел к одной из стен комнаты, которая была задрапирована тончайшим шелком, намеренно повернувшись к Ганнибалу спиной. Ганнибал же равнодушно игнорировал его, убирая маленькие тарелки, серебро и сервировочную посуду обратно в корзинку.  
— Ну давай, выкладывай, — Нанси посмотрел на него через плечо. — Зачем на этот раз пожаловал?  
Ганнибал осторожно прижал трехуровневую подставку для торта, на которой остались лишь крошки, пока она не исчезла в корзинке, затем закрыл крышку и поставил корзинку под стол.  
— Мне нужны новые костюмы. Хотя бы три. Рубашки. Смокинг.  
— Оу, и это все?  
— Достаточно справедливо в обмен на чай и историю.  
— Ты не рассказал никакой истории.  
— Уверен, это не так. И я послушал твою. Какой бы она ни была.  
Нанси что-то хмыкнул себе под нос и повернулся к рулонам ткани.  
— Предпочтения по материалу?  
— Что рекомендуешь?  
— Зависит от того, собираешься ты скрываться или распушить хвост?  
Ганнибал улыбнулся, думая о преследовании ФБР и Интерпола, о крестовом походе Мейсона Верджера. А Уилл? Может, и об Уилле?  
— Распушить хвост.  
Нанси довольно ухмыльнулся. К нему вернулось его былое благодушие.  
— Вот теперь мы говорим на одном языке. Твои балтиморские костюмы были хороши. Эти же… будут кое-чем новеньким. Да, однозначно.  
Он начал доставать один рулон за другим и выкладывать их прямо на широкий стол, чтобы Ганнибал мог оценить. Ганнибал с интересом просматривал все, передавая Нанси те, что ему нравились: обсидиановый вельвет в тонкую меловую полоску, крупную древесно-коричневую клетку из облегченного кашемира, плотную, но мягкую шерсть с диагональными полосками белого, черного и угольного цветов.  
В самом центре лежал рулон тончайшего кобальтового шармеза. Ганнибал растер между пальцами кусочек гладкой ткани. Он думал о галстуках и нагрудных платках, о пижамах и шарфах, о безупречных мягких линиях. Представил, как синий шелк подошел бы к глазам Уилла, как он обернул бы им его сильное обнаженное тело. Ганнибал буквально почувствовал, как бы ткань заскользила по его шрамам, когда он потянул бы ее назад.  
На мгновение глаза Ганнибала из темно-бордовых стали словно пламенными, и тень разветвляющихся рогов появилась на стене за его головой.  
Нанси посмотрел на него поверх рулонов ткани, резко выгнув бровь.  
— У тебя костюмчик поплыл.  
— И чья это вина? — недовольно спросил Ганнибал. Он снова начал перебирать предложенные ткани, недовольный тем, что его вырвали из приятной фантазии. Что его в принципе застали фантазирующим.  
— Ты так говоришь, словно это я его тебе сшил, — невозмутимо заметил Нанси.  
Ганнибал опустил взгляд на рулон ярко-пурпурной ткани, которая особенно нравилась Нанси. С бОльшим одобрением он провел пальцами по шелковому багрянцу пейсли.  
— Дизайн был твой.  
— Если помнишь, ты там сам много чего изменил. За это я ответственность не несу.  
Ганнибал замер, а потом резко развернулся, посмотрев на стеллаж с остальными тканями. Он провел языком по нижней губе. Потянувшись к одной из полок, Ганнибал вытащил рулон холодной белой ткани и разложил его на столе.  
— Ты можешь сделать одежду по другим меркам, но без личного присутствия? Рубашку? Может, костюм?  
Нанси фыркнул, оскорбленный.   
— Естественно. При условии, что ты можешь описать человека, который будет это все носить. Детально.  
Ганнибал оторвал взгляд от белого полотна и опять посмотрел на синий шармез, скользя по нему снова и снова.  
— О, да. Определенно, могу.


End file.
